What is the least common multiple of 12 and 36? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 36) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 36. We know that 12 x 36 (or 432) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 36 until we find a number divisible by 12. 36, So, 36 is the least common multiple of 12 and 36.